Stirrings of the Night
by Sad Diamonds
Summary: Pre-OotP. While off on a camping trip with the Weasley family Harry goes through his thoughts late at night. As he tries to find out why he cannot sleep he is interrupted by Ginny's Weasley's nightmares. A little Harry/Ginny, please R&R, my first fic.
1. Late Night Pondering

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own any of these wonderful characters that I love so much.  
  
A/N: Please, if you're going to read, then review. I love to receive criticism so that I can improve. I also love to receive reassurance if I'm doing something right. This is my first HP FanFic. this is my first FanFic that's completed really. I'm just a little worried about it. That I made things too dark or made the characters unlike themselves. I hope you like it, and if so let me know, since I'm very insecure about all of this this.  
  
Stirrings of the Night  
By SadDiamonds  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Damn"  
  
Harry looked out at the family before him, all resting peacefully, fast asleep and all he could do was curse himself. Right before him, there laid a family that had taken him in as one of their own. They had done all they could to make him happy, or at least not miserable. Taking him in for the last three weeks of vacation, inviting him along on a family camping trip, letting him partake in activities as if he were not the only scruffy black haired boy surrounded by blazing redheads, and Harry could not get himself to fall sleep.  
  
After all they had done, and he couldn't get himself out of where he was, stuck in this pit of guilt and blackness. He felt as though he didn't know anything anymore. Who he was, what he was doing, where he was going, or where he belonged? And to top it off, he had dragged this wonderful family down with him. They cared so much for him and that had caused them pain, and Harry could only curse himself.   
  
If only he might not dream of empty faces and piercing screams, then maybe he could get some sleep. Then maybe things would get better. Maybe all of his troubles would just float away and he could be normal for once. He could embrace this family as they had to him. He could allow himself to let people in. Then he might not be lost, then he might not be stuck, and maybe he could feel something other than pain and guilt. Maybe Harry would finally be able to just let it go. If only he could fall asleep.  
  
But Harry knew better. He knew the thought having another nightmare, of hearing his mother's pleading scream, of seeing Cedric's blank dead face. That alone would keep him awake all night. He pushed the thought away, trying to think of less darker things, about what had happened in the past five years, what he had done. But his thoughts always came back to how the Weasleys had let him into their family and he couldn't get himself to fall asleep for them. All he could do was curse himself.  
  
Harry laid back down as he looked one last time at the loving family surrounding him. He breathed a heavy sigh and stared up at the brilliant display of stars before him. He tried closing his eyes one last time but felt that not even a twinge of fatigue stirred in there.   
  
As the night went by he listened distinctively to the sounds lingering in the air. It took awhile for Mr. Weasley's snoring to calm down, which Harry assumed was provoked by a nudge from Mrs. Weasley. Crickets never stopped their rhythmic chirping and the wind often rustled softly through the leaves.   
  
Harry was used to the natural sounds of the nights, but a strange sound now filled the air: a moan, or maybe a partial cry.  
  
Harry rolled over to his right side where the sound grew only to find Ginny Weasley. She had begun to shake her head and was giving off soft cries. A look of fear crossed her face but she was still lost in her slumber.  
  
"no, no, No! I won't! Get Away! I won't do it! Let Go of me!"  
  
Harry reached out a hand to where hers were tightly clasped to one another and she began to shake more nervously.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Harry's voice was soft and comforting and held a soothing tone. When Ginny felt his hand on hers she immediately clasped his, holding on tightly.  
  
"STOP! No! I won't, I won't."  
  
Ginny was now shaking violently and her cries grew as hot steaming tears began to fall from her still sleeping eyes.   
  
Harry had never seen anyone cry in her sleep before. He didn't know it was possible and it only increased his need to comfort the girl. He watched her and suddenly felt such strong sympathy and caring for her. She had been forced to endure such hardships. At such a young age she was thrown into the hands of the most powerful dark wizard of all time. If there was anyone who didn't deserve this it was Ginny Weasley. She was innocent and young and caring. Harry couldn't help but feel for her. He wanted to make all her pain go away, he wanted to relieve her of this constant haunting. As Ginny's nightmare obviously grew worse he could not bring himself to just lie there.  
  
Harry leaned in closer so that she could hear him better.  
  
"Ginny, it's all right. It's all right."  
  
At the sound of his voice Ginny lunged herself into Harry, holding onto to him for her dear life. Instinctively, Harry put his arms around her and just held her. She buried her face in his chest and her tears stained his heart. Slowly, Ginny's cries decreased as she slipped into relaxing in Harry's arms. She was silent and at peace, still fast asleep. The nightmare had ended. And Harry was still holding her.  
  
With Ginny in his arms, Harry felt at little uncomfortable. He had never had anyone cling to him, let alone his best friend's little sister. But as Ginny started to calm down and drift back into a peaceful dream, Harry relaxed as well. He felt that even though it was a little awkward, he had just done something right. He was protecting someone, making them at peace. He could finally give Ginny what her family had given him. Harry gave up on thinking, and was focused on feeling for the rest of the night.  
  
Before he could even realize, the sounds decreased in volume and the lights died down.   
  
He closed his eyes, and slept. 


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own any of these wonderful characters that I love so much.  
  
A/N: After the request of the readers and reviewers of my first chapter of this story, I have decided to continue. This is chapter two and I apologize that it is so short, but I promise more will be coming soon, faster than it took for this chapter to come up. Please, again if you're going to read then review since this is my first fic. I love hearing from readers about anything in my story, whether you just want to say you liked it or if you didn't then why and any advice. Must give much thanks (hehehe, that's not correct english!) to my wonderful beta-reader Blue-Eyed-Athena, you are the best and I love you so much for correcting my horrible grammer! (She urged me more than anyone else to continue this story so you should be thanking her as well). And thanks Em for all the help and support ;) I think I've gone on long enough with this A/N, read, enjoy.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Arthur, Arthur wake up." Molly Weasley was now wide awake and nudging her husband to rise as well keeping her voice at a whisper.  
  
He could only grunt in response as he tried to wake himself.  
  
"Arthur, come now."  
  
"What is it?" He finally got out as a mumble while he rubbed his eyes open.  
  
"Arthur look."  
  
His eyes open he could see the image of his daughter, Ginny Weasley, in the arms of Ron's best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh dear. Well, I suppose we'd better wake them."  
  
"Arthur wait. I think we should let them rest a bit longer."  
  
"Molly, you know how the boys will react if they find them like this."  
  
"I know, but I think this is the first good nights sleep either of them has had in a long time. We'll just leave them be for a few more minutes. No one will wake up this early anyways."   
  
And with that Mrs. Weasley got up and stepped into the tent to change out of her pajamas and into her daily clothes. It was tradition for the Weasleys that whenever they went camping as a whole family, which was quite rare now that the two eldest boys were always off in foreign countries, that they would set up a tent but never really sleep in it. The whole purpose of the trip was to be out in the heart of nature together. The summer nights were usually so hot they all wanted to sleep outside anyways.   
  
Arthur Weasley followed his wife inside but did not do so without tripping over a tree branch on the way. The noise woke Ginny from her slumber. Before she opened her eyes she savored in the memory of one of her dreams. It was so sweet, so comforting and soothing. She dreamed she was being held, which she did quite often, by a beautiful dark haired boy that simply adored her. It was the most delightful feeling, strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her from the darkness, loving her enough to protect her all night long. She could swear she could still feel those arms.  
  
Well now you've done it, Ginny Weasley. Pretending he really is holding you, you silly girl.  
  
But when Ginny opened her eyes and saw that she was not pretending, she started to panic. What had she done? She had actually let herself slither into Harry's grasp when he was asleep. Oh, she knew sleeping next to him was a bad idea, but she never really thought she would stoop to put herself…to put him…in this position. How dare she take advantage of Harry. Just because she had a silly crush on him it didn't give her the right to put his arms around her while she slept. Well, now she'd done it. She had to get herself out of his grasp before he woke up and realized what had happened, what she had done.   
  
Ginny tried slowly and carefully to slip out of Harry's arms without waking him, but his arms were so stubborn, they wouldn't budge. She really started to panic now. Wasn't it enough that she embarrassed herself every time she was around Harry? Why did she have to go and sleep next to him? Didn't she know better? Well, now she did. Any minute Harry would wake up, look at her with the most horrified glance and then push her away. Push her farther and farther away, until there was no hope of Ginny Weasley getting close to the boy she loved.   
  
Ginny was practically hyperventilating now, as the outcome of the present situation grew more deadly. She tried once more to get herself out which did nothing but make Harry stir in his sleep. She moved her head to look up at him and saw that he was now starting to come to.   
  
Oh, here it comes.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slightly, and then realizing that his arms were tightly wrapped around something, he looked down, right into Ginny Weasley's eyes.  
  
Ginny could see the terror in his eyes and painfully anticipated what came next as she looked back into them with a quivering look of guilt and fear.  
  
He couldn't get himself to say anything. He just realized what he had been caught doing and was very embarrassed to say the least. What excuse could he give her? What explanation could suffice to the awkward position he had placed her in?   
  
As he simply looked at her, agape, seeing the fear in her eyes, he realized his arms where still around her. Harry quickly drew his hands back and let Ginny release from their tight hold. Ginny quietly slipped back to a decent distance from him. She tried giving him a smile, but it came out awkward and more terrified than anything else. Harry could only give her the same distorted smile as he wrought his brain for something to say. But nothing came.   
  
He was so ashamed. Last night he thought comforting Ginny from her nightmares was being noble and most chivalrous but now he saw quite clearly that he had allowed himself to indulge in his own need. His need to hold someone, to feel someone close up, to sleep beside someone who truly cared about him. How selfish he was.   
  
Ginny tried to get herself to utter words of apology and explanations, but she was so embarrassed she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth. All she could do was look at him with this stupid dimwit half smile.   
  
The silence was getting deafening.  
  
"Mornin' kids. Not expecting you two to be awake at this hour. Guess you couldn't sleep through dad's snoring either, eh?" Charlie stood above the two, looking down on them with a cheery smile.  
  
Ginny and Harry just stared at him. He obviously had not seen them in their previous state and the two couldn't be more relieved that he hadn't.   
  
"Guess not." Harry replied, trying at a smile and chuckle, but it all came out wrong.  
  
"Well, might as well get breakfast started." Charlie started off to the tent.  
  
"Wait! I'll come help." Ginny got up with a start, glad that she had an opportunity to escape, and followed her brother.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny left with her brother Charlie. Her Big brother Charlie.   
  
Oh boy, Harry what have you done? 


	3. Breakfast with the Weasley's

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own any of these wonderful characters that I love so much.  
  
A/N: I thoroughly apologize for taking so long for this chapter. Especially after promising to have it written so quickly. But it's up now! I hope you all enjoy it, I had fun with this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. I know reading through the transitions between Harry and Ginny's thought process is quite confusing at the moment. The reason is I'm having problems learning to have Italics work. I'll get to it soon so just bare with me until then. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad to hear that people are liking this fic. I was so worried about, but I think it's going well. And again, thank you Athena and Emily, for your support and all. I love you both. I am making no more promises on when chapters will be done because it's too risky, but keep reading because there is more to come. Please R&R to tell me what you think, I want to know, honestly. I think I've rambled on enough, I have a tendency to do that. Read and Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Well everyone, Dig in!" Mrs. Weasley said as she placed the basket of muffins in the center of the table.  
  
The whole Weasley family sat down to breakfast in the bright morning sun. Everyone seemed to be a in a very chipper mood, everyone except for Harry and Ginny who had carefully placed themselves on opposite ends of the table. They were very focused on eating and did not allow their eyes to travel in either ones direction once. They still had not uttered a word to each other and felt too embarrassed to be even in the presence of one another. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on the two but did not let on to what they had seen this morning and went about as usual.   
  
"I hope everyone got a good nights sleep." Mr. Weasley said as he raised a sausage to his mouth and ate away.  
  
Harry started staring more intently at his plate while Ginny started to sip her orange juice slowly. Neither one was very hungry and wanted to avoid talking about last night as much as possible. Both were taken aback when they heard a bang on the table.  
  
Harry quickly turned to see Ron's elbow in the butter dish and the rest of his forearm on the table.   
  
To say Ron looked uncomfortable would be an understatement. He tried the best he could to cover himself up but it was too late, the entire table was now looking at Ron in interest.   
  
"Sorry, slipped." Ron mumbled as he wiped the butter off of his elbow.  
  
"Ronniekins! How many times do we have to tell you to stop thinking about Hermione at the table." Fred said loud enough for the whole table to hear.  
  
Ron didn't satisfy his brother with a reply but just kept eating, keeping his eyes down, away from everyone.   
  
Harry was sure Ron's ears couldn't be any redder than they were now and felt for his friend. He knew all about Ron's weird relationship with Hermione, neither one admitting aloud their feelings for each other but raging with jealousy when either one of them was caught flirting with any member of the opposite sex. Hermione not accepting Ron's invitation to the camping trip to go visit Bulgaria left Ron furious to say the least and Harry was left to hear Ron's rants all vacation.   
  
It didn't bother Harry, it amused him.   
  
But he somehow knew Hermione wasn't the cause of Ron being caught in a moment of clumsiness this morning. All morning Ron had been acting weird around Harry. Not really looking at him and busying himself with something else when he talked to Harry. His behavior was really odd but Harry didn't question Ron, his mind was too filled his excuses he could give Ginny later.   
  
He knew that they were going to eventually have to talk about what happened last night, but it seemed like everything he thought of to say sounded absurd. There was no real excuse he could give her. How could he have done that to her? Well, he had all breakfast to figure out what to say. Possibly all morning, depending on how much they would avoid each other.   
  
"Hey, how 'bout a game of Quidditch after breakfast? Harry? Ron? Are you two awake yet?" Bill said, bringing Harry and Ron out of their dazes. The two hadn't noticed that the rest of the table had gone on with breakfast and their morning discussion, they were so lost in their own thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, sounds great! I'll go get the gear!" Ron said with a little too much enthusiasm as he got up from the table and rushed off.   
  
"Ginny, are you in?" Charlie asked causing both Harry and Ginny's heads to pop up and the two to catch each other's glance. Their eyes were locked as they searched in each other for how she was going to respond.  
  
Does she feel too awkward to play? If she says yes will I have to talk to her about last night? Maybe I'm over reacting, she might be fine with it all. She's probably more normal than I think. I mean she's just another girl. Right? Or is she hurt by it all? Dammit Harry, you stupid git.  
  
Their eyes were pressing into one another.   
  
Oh, what does that look mean? What does he want me to do? Should I just say no and spare the embarassement? I don't want him mad at me. I don't want him feeling this weird around me. Or should I say yes proving that everything's fine. It mean, it was really nothing, nothing at all. It was just an accident. A stupid, stupid accident. Dammit Ginny, you stupid twat.  
  
After what seemed to be several minutes Ginny finally left Harry's gaze and responded. "Um, well, I think I've got some homework to finish first. If I finish early maybe I'll join."   
  
Was that the right response?  
  
Ginny brought her attention back at her orange juice after sneaking one last look at Harry for his reaction. But his was so neutral she couldn't read into it at all. She desperately wanted this to not be so much of…well… a…thing. But it was. And now she would spend all day worrying about it.   
  
Emotions, they always ruin everything.  
  
Ginny's response was nothing. It showed Harry nothing of how she felt. It was all too vague. She could be fine with everything and really have homework to do if she said she might join in later. However, she might also be using her homework as an excuse and that last part was just a flat out lie. Harry couldn't tell.  
  
He looked back down at his empty plate, realizing he wasn't going to eat anything for breakfast. His mind was too fixated on everything with Ginny. It was silly really, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about it. At least he could play some Quidditch, it might get his mind off of everything. Give him some relief from all the pressures the day would have.   
  
But Harry knew that he would be worrying about this the entire day, even through Quidditch. It would be agonizing trying to get through the day until the night came, which would pretty much determine everything with Ginny. Harry couldn't help but wonder if last night would repeat itself or not.   
  
And did he want it to? 


	4. Worrying

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own any of these wonderful characters that I love so much.  
  
A/N: So, you see, this thing called school, it ate me up for a few weeks there. Yeah, sorry about how long it's taken for Chapter Four to come up, especially with these chapters being so short. But you all have given such wonderful support! I really appreciate all the reviews at I feel very special, because you all like it so much. I would make a whole list and everything but it would take awhile, but I love you all, and I give you all virtual hugs. Sadly, there is only one more chapter to go. But I've already started thinking about ideas for new fics so check in to see what's new. Aside from all my wonderful reviewers, I must give a special thanks, as always, to Athena and Emily who've helped me since the beginning. I've babbled enough, read, enjoy (hopefully), and review.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Four- hundred and seventy-three flobberworms…four-hundred and seventy-four flobberworms…four-hundred and seventy-five flobberworms…  
  
It had been three hours since everyone else had dozed off and Harry was still wide-awake. Three hours since he had started counting flobberworms in his head. Three hours since Mr. Weasley had eyed Harry and given him a wink leaving Harry quite confused. Three hours since Ron had rushed into bed and fallen asleep without so much as a word to Harry. Three hours since Ginny carefully placed herself far away, on the other side of sleeping redheads, away from Harry.   
  
It certainly had been an odd day and was shaping out to be one of the most confusing ones as well. Ginny had kept herself busy with anything she could find herself to do, while Harry engrossed himself in Quidditch and hiking through the forest with Fred and George, which he quickly learned was a mistake since they had placed traps everywhere. Harmless traps, but still traps.   
  
The whole day, Harry thought about what had happened the previous night. He really didn't feel that he should thinking about it so much. But the fact remained, he had fallen asleep holding his best friends sister. This was not good.   
  
Now he was trying with all of his might to fill his brain with anything that might put him to sleep. One of his History of Magic Lessons, Hermione going off about Hogwarts: A History again, Mr. Dursley's drill company, and now counting flobberworms in his head. It was no good. Nothing could get him to sleep. As much as he tried to focus on other things, in the back of his mind were all the horrors of what his dreams might bring, and now the fear of what horrors lay in Ginny's.  
  
He couldn't help but worry about her. He knew all too well what those dreams where like and how they haunted you. How they ate away at you, driving you into a never-ending state of darkness. Harry knew what night brought to those that had encountered Voldemort. And the fact that innocent people, young people, good people had to endure those nights just made Harry's pure abhorrence of the Dark Lord grow.  
  
But Harry hadn't made anything better. Oh no, he had just made things worse. Now, not only was Ginny suffering from terrifying nightmares, but was also suffering from complete embarrassment and confusion. Harry never did get the chance to explain to her what had happened. Ginny must have felt incredibly uncomfortable all day. Now, not only could he not get himself to be happy for this wonderful family that had taken him in, now he was ruining the whole vacation for one of them.   
  
Harry started counting flobberworms again, not wanting to think anymore about his failures. Once he had reached five hundred he decided to stop counting and start thinking about his dreaded homework for potions and how he was going to finish it in the next couple of days. If he got up early enough he could start right after breakfast and work with Ron on it for a few hours before the family would be heading over to the beach. Then they could take a break and pick it up once-  
  
"Go. Go away!" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice but he tried to avoid it as best as possible.  
  
Oh no. Um, once we get back then we'll pick up again before sending an owl to Hermione seeing if-  
  
"No Tom! I won't. Go away! Tom!"  
  
Her voice was filled with panic and fear. He could tell that the nightmare was getting worse as she started gasping for air. She was crying again. Harry could hear her even though she was all the way on the other side of the camp. He ached to go over there, but tried to push that thought away. Potions Class, he had to think about Potions Class.  
  
"You can't. No! Don't touch them! Stop! Tom!"  
  
He could surely get his homework done tomorrow.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned sharply at the sound of his name coming from a different voice, drawn out from his attempts to drown out Ginny's screams. He stared right into his best friends face.   
  
"Go." Ron's appearance was filled with distraught, as if it took a lot for him to say this. He couldn't bring his eyes to Harry, he felt too uncomfortable.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. Harry, she's my sister, and the only way she'll calm down is if you go."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"She needs you. Now go."  
  
He finally looked right at Harry. Ron knew.  
  
Harry lingered a moment, as if to make sure Ron really wanted him to go. Ron just kept staring, waiting for him to leave. With a slow nod, Harry quietly stood up and slipped over to where Ginny was now tossing, gripping her pillow fiercely and crying. He knelt down next to her. Tentatively, Harry reached his hand to her face, just barely touching her cheek. She pushed her face closer to his hand, tears still pooling out from her eyelids. He stayed there for a while, not sure if he should dare do anything else. Her screaming ceased but she was still swallowing moans of pain.   
  
"Shhhh. Ginny, you're ok."  
  
She quickly brought her hand to where Harry's was, holding on. It was soft and foreign to her fear, soothing her.  
  
"No Tom. Tom." Ginny's voice died down to a mumble. At this Harry forgot about everything he'd been worried about all day.   
  
He lowered himself so that he was lying next to her. He moved his hand away from her cheek and placed it on her back. As she felt the absence of his hand to her face, she found his arm and pulled him in, close to her. With Ginny's head buried in his chest and her sobs dying down to a slow calm breathing pattern, Harry relaxed.   
  
Screw apprehension. None of it mattered. Now they could both sleep, without nightmares. 


	5. Realizing

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own any of these wonderful characters that I love so much.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the end. It's kinda sad but I finally did it so that's good. I apologize yet again for taking so long but it's me. I had two papers to do last week that basically decided my grade in two classes that I really need to do well in so that kind of took priority. I wish I didn't have school so that I could write and read fanfic all day, but to be so lucky! Oh, no, not I. Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed. Your critiques, enthusiasm, and encouragement have really been the pull of this fic and so thank you, so much. This was my first real fan fic ever and I never planned on it going this far, but it did thanks to all of you. I love you all. He! Virtual hugs! And as always a special thanks goes out to Emily and Athena, oh the amount of help you two have given me, I am forever in your debt. Like I've said before, check up to see what comes next because I plan on writing more fics eventually. Probably when I have more time to but eventually. So read now, and hopefully you will enjoy.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The sun was just starting to crawl up when Ginny Weasley's eyes flew up. She didn't need light to know that she was in his arms again. She knew that smell, that touch. She had somehow crawled back into his arms, and she wanted to cry.   
  
If it wasn't for the fact that he was her older brother's best friend. If it wasn't for the fact that he was older. If it wasn't for that fact that she became a bumbling idiot whenever he was around. If it wasn't for the fact that his black hair always seemed to shine so magnificently in sunlight. If it wasn't for the fact that those brilliant green eyes bore into hers whenever he looked at her. If it wasn't for the fact that he always picked up her books when they slipped through her grasp in the hall. If it wasn't for the fact that he was one of the most kind-hearted people she had ever had the privilege to know. If it wasn't for the fact that just the thought of him made her heart sore higher than she ever thought it could. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so wonderful and she was so horrible. Then none of the current situation would've affected her so much.   
  
But now she was close to tears, mentally stabbing herself, and trying desperately to somehow ease herself far away from him. Each time she tried to inch away he pulled her in closer, which only made the tears come faster. Now he would wake up and see her crying. Great.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. If she could get out of his arms without waking him then everything would be all right. Then she could cry to herself as much as she wanted over the love she would never have. But as she tried one last time she could hear him start to mumble. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
She couldn't tell if he'd woken up yet, but she could feel his thumb starting to gently caress her back. Ginny bit her bottom lip. If she wasn't careful she would start to sob. This was too much. It was all too much for Ginny to take, knowing that it was all some stupid misunderstanding. That none of it was real and once he figured that out, his image of her would turn from cellophane to creepy disgusting little vermin.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Harry looked down and saw that Ginny was shaking. She must have been awake now and as much as he wanted to comfort her more he realized that he might have been the cause of her state. He slowly moved his arms to her shoulders and gently pushed away to look at her face and see what was wrong.  
  
They both just stared at each other for a long while. Trying to read what the other one was thinking, what they were feeling.  
  
The two were lost, too confused and scared to find the words to say anything towards one another. But Ginny knew she had to find the courage somewhere, somehow to at least explain and apologize. He deserved that. She took at deep breath, gathering all the courage she could muster and looked up back at him.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"-I'm sorry."  
  
They both looked back at each other, completely baffled that they each had apologized. But Ginny pushed this away and went on to explain.  
  
"I really tried to not let it happen, but that's no excuse."  
  
Harry interrupted her.  
  
"But Ginny, how can you try to not have a nightmare?"  
  
"I had a nightmare?"  
  
Ginny was completely thrown off.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at her with great care and sympathy and that was all it took. It told her everything.  
  
"It was about Tom, wasn't it?"  
  
Her voice was much softer now, as the realization hit her.  
  
Harry could only nod in response, he knew how horrible it must have been for her.  
  
"I used to get them all the time, I would wake up in a cold sweat. But during this whole trip I wasn't anymore. I thought they had stopped coming."  
  
Harry could see the look of despair in her eyes. The thought of Voldemort finally letting go of her was so comforting that when she found it to be a lie it was too disappointing and made her heart sink further and further. Harry knew all too well the hope of the evil going away. His nightmares had only ceased when he held her, and it seemed as though Voldemort really had let go somehow.   
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Ginny could no longer meet his glance. "I didn't think I…I could…could do 'that' when I had a nightmare."  
Harry just looked at her in disbelief.   
  
"Ginny, you didn't do 'that'. I did."  
  
"Oh." Ginny was taking aback by this but still could not forgive herself. "Still, if it wasn't for my nightmare then you wouldn't have."  
  
Harry knew where this was going and tried to steer the conversation away from it. He wasn't ready to talk about it.  
  
"What do you dream about when he's there?"  
  
"Well, he seems to always be there. Threatening me to do his bidding, like before. Trying to turn me to the dark side or something. Sometimes it feels like he never left. That the diary was never destroyed."   
  
Ginny realized she probably had said more than she should have. She hadn't really talked about the diary to anyone since it had been destroyed and the year had ended. Now to be sharing it with Harry, it probably wasn't such a good idea. But Harry proved her wrong.  
  
"He's getting stronger. When I dream about him, he's always filling my head with the most painful memories. Trying to weaken me. It gets harder and harder to let myself fall asleep." His eyes were wondering around, not being able to meet hers with his confession.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But then it made sense. It all made such perfect wonderful sense.   
  
"He loves to use those that are close to us to get his way."  
  
Her words brought Harry's glance back to Ginny's who was giving him a look of deep understanding. His heart heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"To break us."  
  
And that's what it had always been. The two of them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
The sun was beaming in the sky now and slowly waking up the other Weasley's surrounding them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks, smiling to one another at the sight of Harry and Ginny talking so early in the morning. Ron seemed to be glad that everything was settled between the two of them, though a little uneasy. But that was something he could work on with time. Everyone else slumped out of bed and started getting ready for breakfast. Bill approached Harry who was just starting to stand up.  
  
"Hey Harry, up for another go at that quidditch game? Best two out of three?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Better count Ron out, though. I think Pig's got a letter from Hermione." George teased as he snatched the newly arrived owl from Bulgaria. Ron shot up like a dart and ran straight to George, wrestling him to get the letter.  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed to each other as they watched Ron make such a fool of himself. Then Harry looked to Ginny, "Hey, do you want to play? We'll need an extra player with Ron gone."  
  
"Sure."   
  
Then they all made their way to the breakfast table. One happy, hungry family.  
  
FIN (A/N: I love it when fics end this way, i had to write it in) 


End file.
